Albus potter and the confiscation of marauders map
by Hogwarts publication
Summary: The story revolves around Albus potter's first year at hogwarts and the confiscation of marauders map to intensify the troubles at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Potter Mansion

CHAPTER 1: The Potter Mansion

It was the first of September as always September had always brought pleasant warmness in the air. The wind was blowing in the faces. The story starts from the potter mansion or maybe "The popping mansion". Harry potter had for obvious married in a much larger family than any usual. He had married into the weasleys.

For facts to be remembered the weasleys were to be known the most ignored wizard family. Maybe just because they were the most to be blamed for increasing population more than helping the Wizarding World. And it could be heavily given an example of the number of children Molly and Arthur had ; Percy , Fred , George, Ronald and Ginny. Coming back to Harry, he had of coursed married Ginny Weasley who can be heavily placed as equal as bright as Hermoine. There was not one spell she could miss.

Coming back to the Potter mansion. It is called a popping mansion because the number of people coming in and going out everyday. The potter mansion seemed to be a bit more large than the malfoy mansion. The potter mansion had dark black and wide gates. Their was a brown polished brown door to enter the mansion. The mansion due to having more guests than its family members , respectively had 12 rooms. Three of which occupied by the three children of Harry and Ginny; James , Albus and Lilly. Another room was occupied by Harry and Ginny. The eight other rooms were nearly filled everytime. Rose; the daughter of Hermoine and Ron used to stay at the Potter Mansion. Their were left seven rooms including the kitchen , the dinning room and the drawing room. The funny thing was that Ron had never ever slept in a room at the Potter mansion. He always used to sleep in the drawing room of the mansion, particularly the larger sofa. He used to sleep as if he had no more tensions to face in this world, as always his mouth open and one of his leg nearly out of the sofa and the other at the top of the sofa.

Another reason to call it a popping mansion was the visiting of people. It was specially due to the position of Harry in the Ministry of Magic. He was the head of the Auror department. He had frequent visits from the people , either from the ministry or other friends of his. The most seen person in the house of harry from the Ministry of Magic was Santicus Darvy; his fellow auror and most probably Harry's most closest friend in the Department of Aurors. Santicus appeared to have thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and a gingery-blond moustache.

"Come on Al' we are getting late" came a hurrying voice from the kitchen. "Al, bring your trunk down we have to go, it's already 9 pm.

Their came a handsome boy from his room , struggling to get his trunk down to the kitchen. _**Albus**_ looked much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature.

He was really struggling to get the trunk down. Finally he managed to get it down by slipping a few times on the stairs.

"Got my trunk mom" Albus said comfortably. He added "I need some toast Mum, I'm very hungry" He entered the kitchen and saw his mother Ginny taking out a toast for him. "There you go you" she said. "Now make it fast, the ministry drivers are waiting outside" She added with kind of a worried look on her face.

"Harry, we gotta go" She said to Harry, entering her room.

"Yeah . I'm sure that like always, I have to go up and help our elder kid" Harry said with a laugh.

"Do you doubt that?" Ginny said with a giggle. "Go quick now" She added.

Harry walked up the stairs. He knocked the room before entering it. He saw James sitting expressionless in a corner. "Don't worry James. I'll help you do it" Harry said.

Suddenly Harry had realized that their was no mess in the room, the room was clean enough , the trunk was ready and so was James. Harry was confused a bit. He asked James "Did you do it by yourself?" Suddenly James nodded with a little grin on his face.

"So, then let's go. We should get going" Said Harry with a large grin on his face.

"Umm ! Yeah let's go" James finally broke his silence.

They both walked down the stairs and they both found Ginny and Albus sitting in the car. Harry called the ministry driver to place the trunk in the car. The trunk was placed. James was sitting with Albus who had a perfectly excited look to go to Hogwarts. Of what James knew would end as soon as Albus would start receiving homework from teachers. Their was a larger suspicion in James mind of who would be teaching DADA and Potions this year as Professor Slughorn and Professor Brian both had resigned. James was more like a playboy and he used to pet girls instead of pets. He was surely willing to meet his best friend; Eckley Hornsbrough and the girls of whom he was crush. Within' One hour, they reached the King Cross Station. It was nearly in time as their was still half an hour in the Hogwarts Express departure.

Before experiencing the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ . Albus accidently bumped into Rose Weasley. One of his most irritating book worm cousin, in fact the only .

They both passed on a sorry to each other. "Uncle Harry, Mum and Dad have already got to the platform could you help me to get their?" Rose said with a confused look.

"Do you think that I'll leave you alone?" Harry replied with a grin.

"So , OK Al and Rose what you do is to walk straight into that wall between the platform boards of 9 and 9 2/4 . So who's first to get in?" Ginny Said with a huge grin.

Rose gave a shrug to Albus and she said "Umm! I'll be the first one who doesn't fear of it" She added "I'll go"

She walked and she reached the Platform 9 ¾ . She was followed by Albus. They both were stunned watching the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2: Anything from the trawley

Chapter 2 : "Any thing from the trawley"

As soon as Rose and Albus had walked past the platform 9. They reached at platform nine and three quarters. Rose reaching first was astonished by seeing the Hogwarts Express. Albus reached after Rose and saw a huge large train, with possibly a fifty or so compartments. It was Red and golden in colour and in front of it was written in a lavish way; _The Hogwarts Express._ Both Rose and Harry with their trunks tried to walk in what more looked like a fish market than a student crowd.

Each and every student was different, in faces , heights and weights apparently. The only thing which was common in them was the mesmerising black dress robes of Hogwarts, which meant a strong unity and equality at Hogwarts. Albus was walking with the crowd and suddenly he heard a known voice from behind.

"Oh my god! Albus , Albus, Al ! Help me please" Rose shouted.

When Albus turned around, he saw his cousin Rose struggle with her trunk. He noticed the irritated look on her face with her brown hair tossed up and her face sweating.

"I got this Al ! You go and find a compartment. Rose I'll help you" Ron said to both of them with a small grin on his face .

Albus nodded and went forward to reach the door of the scarlet train. Until he heard a voice.

"Al ! Al ! Wait!" Harry had shouted so that Albud could listen.

Albus stopped , Harry came closer.

"Yes Dad! Dad before you say anything, I want to ask something" Albus said with a worrying look. "What if I am put to slytherin?" He added with some innocence on his face.

"You know what Albus ! I was going to answer your question before you asked it. I wanted to say that It doesnt really matter what house you are selected in, you will be still be a part of Hogwarts. Well I'm sure you would go either in Gryffindor or in Slytheirn. But if you go in slytherin, it doesnt really matter. Your second name 'Severus' is a person who was a part of slytherin and he gave whole of his life to protect the eyes I have. So it is quiet clear that slytherins aren't cowards. They are just a bit aggresive and that's all" Harry said with a grin on his face. "I hope you got the answer and hopefully you would love the slytherin common room" His father said with a laugh as he remembered the first time he entered the slytherin common room with a poly juice potion. Ron standing infront of them was also laughing a bit.

"Ok Dad! I'll write to you as soon as I reach their" Albud replied with a grin and giggle.

"Haha Al !You wont stop calling me that " Harry said with a grin. "And yes keep yourself out of trouble and donot forget the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor" Albus' father added.

"Okay Dad! We are five minutes away from departing. Bye" Albus said with a smile on his face.

Albus hugged his mother and his father and he entered the scarlet train to find a compartment. He was searching and he finally found an empty compartment. As soon as he entered and shut the door. He saw a boy enter and ask him "Hey! Do you mind If I sit here? Everywhere else is full".

"No No ! Come in " Albus replied with a smile grin.

Albus took a clear look at the boy , the boy was nearly an inch tall that Albus, he had an oval face , his dress robes were quite clean, his eyes were sparkling blue and he had White tangled hair.

"Hello ! I am Houdini Morrison and you are? " The boy said with a small grin on his face and he took his hand forward to shake hands with Albus. Albus shoke hands with Houdini and said "Umm ! Hi Morrison ! I am Albus Severus Potter".

"Ugh Comeon mate you can call me Houdini. Wait a second you are the son of Harry potter . Nice to meet you" Houdini said surprisingly.

"Nice to meet you too" Albus relplied.

The train was going at a steady speed with heavy pours of rain outside. Albus and Houdini both the first years became a bit friendly and were laughing on eachothers jokes. The other students were popping in and out of the compartments of which Albus was used to as his own house was referred as ' _The popping mansion'_. A voice came from outside the compartment . A lady opened the compartment where Albus and Houdini were sitting . "Anything from the trawley dear?"

History had to repeat itself but with another family. As houdini said "Well ! I'll take the lot" with giving a lot of money to the lady with the trawley. Houdini for damn sure was a Albus only ate the 'Scriminshing butter Chocolates' from what houdini had bought.

The scarlet train had stopped. The had reached at Hogsmeade Station. The all arrived and left the train. "Firs yers come on come wid me. Come on firs yers don' be shy come on" Said a large man who was waiting for the first years with a lamp.

Houdini saw the man who was about twice as tall as an average man, standing at eleven feet, six inches tall (too big for an ordinary-sized broomstick) and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Hagrid's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles. He was wearing a large moleskin overcoat with large pockets. "Who is he? " Houdini asked Albus.

"The keeper of keys and grounds at hogwarts, his name is Rubeus Hagrid" Albus replied Houdini .

"Hey Hagrid" Said Albus.

"Hi Albus" Hagrid replied.

For a moment Houdini had went into a shock that how did Albus be friendly with a Giant. He asked albus hesitantly " Umm Al! How do you know him?" Albus gave him a shrug "He is one of my father's best friend or hogwarts-mate probably. He usually comes to our house" Albus said proudly.

"okay Firs yer's lets go we have to get goin' . Professor Longbottom shud be waitin' for us. Lets go and I would request you to sit on these lamp holding wooden boats. Remmber' only 4 students on a boat" Hagrid said with a huge grin on his face.

All of the first years sat on the wooden boats. The boats started moving magically. In front of them was a huge white castle with too many towers , a bridge and too many windows , particularly in every room. The castle was " _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"._


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

The students entered the gates of hogwarts and now they were in the castle. The castle was huge with white walls and had portraits that were hanging on the walls , having people that died or were alive , but were talking and moving. Albus and Hudious were shocked to see that. The were led to the main hall. Before the gate of the main hall, was standing Professor Neville Longbottom; the head of hufflepuff and the teacher of Herbology."Hello Students ! I am Professor Neville Longbottom, now as soon as we enter these gates we will be in the great hall of Hogwarts. The sorting will begin momentarily. You all will be sorted into any of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and slytherin. I want you all to line up" Professor Longbottom said with an explaining face.

Professor Longbottom was a very tall man , handsome enough, his hair were straight and silky ,he had a large grin on his round face and his voice seemed intense. When Rose had heard Professor Longbottom saying Gryffindor she had given Albus a large smile and Albus passed the same. However, he said Houdini in the train that he would love to even be in any house but he should be in a house, in which his cousin Rose wouldn't be. The Gates were now open, all students walked into the great hall . Professor Longbottom guiding them too the main are where the sorting hat was placed on a chair. When the students entered the great hall they saw that the great hall had four large tables which were respectively each for one house. As the students walked into the great hall they saw the staff of the school in the front of the hall. There was no one Albus had recognized except two people; Professor Longbottom and Hagrid. The clapping was continued by the seniors.

"Now Students ! The sorting will begin. I want you all to place the hat on your head when I call out your name. The hat will choose the best for you. So , lets begin" Neville had said to the students as they reached the stage area.

The hat spoke for the first time

 _"Oh, here you are at Hogwarts, where learning and fun are assured_

 _At a school with no dull moments, and you'll never feel bored._

 _Here magic awaits you, the time to learn is now_

 _But first you must be sorted, and so I'll tell you how._

 _Just place me on you head, and let your mind roam free_

 _I can see your every thought, and know where you should be!_

 _You might belong to Gryffindor, where bravery is cherished_

 _Or you could go to Ravenclaw, where your mind will flourish_

 _You might end up Slytherin, if you're confident and cunning_

 _Or perhaps you're best in Hufflepuff, where disloyalty gets you nothing_

 _Just know that where you're sorted, shows not where you will end_

 _It shows who you are as seen by you, not whether you're a foe or friend._

 _Apart you will collapse, but united you stay strong_

 _Forget your house and accept all around you, and now I end my song."_

The tables burst into applause, some of the first year students joining in with the clapping. Neville gave a wide smile to the students and he opened the paper he had in his hand. The paper had the student names in it.

Neville had begun,

"Anifur, Anastasia!" he called out.

A small girl with a ponytail made her way up to the front and jammed the hat onto her head. After a few moments, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"!

Anastasia made her way over to the Hufflepuff table, with another girl named Vanessa Adams following next.

"Adam,Jacobs"

A scrawny boy with a rather smug look on his face made his way up to the stool, and after a few moments he became the first Slytherin. Albus was only mildly paying attention. He caught a few names; he had heard Elton Connor be sorted into Hufflepuff, as well as Houdini Morisson and Bella Snakens being sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively. Right as he was tuning out, a familiar name caught his attention.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville called.

The pale boy that Albus had recognized earlier strode over to the hat and carefully placed it on his head. He sat there for several minutes before the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius walked over to the Slytherin table, still looking quite bored. Albus saw Neville roll his eyes, his lips muttering something that looked like it had been "big surprise".

Finally, after "Parish, Milton" was sorted into Ravenclaw, Albus was called up. He approached the hat uneasily, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to where he belonged.

He sat down on the stool and carefully placed the hat on his head. Immediately after he had done so, he heard a small voice in his ear say "Ahh...another Potter."

Albus' heart skipped a beat. The Sorting Hat's voice was extremely scary.

"Oh goodness...you're very much like your father was aren't you? Not much in common with your brother though...let's look a bit deeper...hmmm yes...you're quite an enigma, aren't you?"

Albus had no idea what an enigma was, but could only hope it was good.

"Oh yes, it is" said the Sorting Hat, as if it could read his thoughts.

"That's because it can" Albus said to himself stupidly.

"Oh yes, I can read all of your thoughts Mr. Potter. I honestly don't know where to put you. You're quite smart...but I'm not sure if you're Ravenclaw worthy. You could always be in Gryffindor...like the rest of your family...but then again...both your father and grandfather would have done quite well in Slytherin. And my goodness, you're loyal too...you could be a Hufflepuff as well. There's plenty of power there...you've got talent boy."

Albus began sweating profusely. It was taking much longer for the hat to decide on him than it had for anyone else, he knew that much.

"Hmmm...I'm honestly stumped. You seem to be a near perfect balance of them all...the choice is up to you boy."

Albus felt his heart skip another beat; his father had been right. The Sorting Hat did let you choose your own house.

"Well...then put me somewhere randomly" Albus told the hat, hoping he didn't sound too forceful. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really mind where he went. Hadn't the hat just said that other people in his family would have done well in Slytherin? Maybe it was time he gave it a try...but then again, what would his parents think? Or his cousins? Or his brother? Gryffindor house was practically tradition...

"Nothing wrong with breaking tradition" he heard the hat whisper in his ear. "What's wrong with spicing things up a bit? Maybe it's time you stopped worrying about where your family thinks you belong and began worrying about where you think you belong".

"You're right" Albus said.

"I know I am" the hat responded, confidently. "So we're agreed then?"

Albus braced himself. He wanted to give it more thought, but he was already taking so long...

"We're agreed" he told the Hat

"Very well then...SLYTHERIN!"

"Right" Neville said. He looked like he had lost his concentration at the idea of Albus being put into Slytherin "Umm...so anyway...to continue...we have Rivers, Wendell!"

The pale boy stood up and went to sit on the stool. Seconds he placed the hat on his head. It shouted "RAVENCLAW".

"Clearwater, Sabrina!" Neville called out.

Albus' eyes shot up to the front of the great hall as he saw someone move past his table. It was the sad looking girl he had seen earlier. She didn't look quite as sad anymore, but she did look scared. Actually, Albus noticed, she looked quite terrified, as if she was dreading the Sorting Hat's answer.

From the second she put the hat on her head, her eyes were tightly closed, and the Sorting Hats' mouth was moving rapidly, as if it was scolding her and she was taking it's insults. Albus felt bad.; whatever secrets she was keeping were being tossed back at her by the Hat. He noticed that the entire time she was up there she clung to a long golden necklace tucked neatly in her robes. After several minutes, the Hat had apparently stopped saying what it had to say, and shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mirra made her way over to the the Gryffindor table to applause, still looking scared, but a bit more relaxed now that it was over.

"Weasley, Rose!" Neville called out.

Albus watched his cousin walk up to the Sorting Hat with determination on her face, as if she planned on demanding that it put her in the house she wanted. The Hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus saw all of the Gryffindors clapping intensely, especially his brother, who seemed intent on clapping loud enough to make up for the other tables lack of applause. He felt his heart sink a bit. He had figured that Rose would be in Gryffindor, but it felt weird knowing that he and his cousin were now officially separated.

Finally, after the last person had been sorted (Zuerte, Melissa joined Albus in Slytherin house) the Headmaster stood up from his chair.

 _ **"The very best of evenings to you! I am Professor Minerva McGonagall , your Headmistress .Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.**_

 _ **Let me introduce you to our teachers.**_

 _ **The teacher of Herbology - Professor Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **The teacher of Charms - Professor Molly Arewetick**_

 _ **The teacher of DADA- Professor Sebastian Fairhat**_

 _ **The teacher of Potions- Professor Reginald Wealsey.**_

 _ **The teacher of Transfiguration- Professor**_

 _ **Sarels Bellinger.**_

 _ **Now let me remind you that the dark forest is forbidden and the prefects will help you to your way to the common rooms. Other rules will be posted in your dormotries. So let the feast begin"**_ Professor Mcgonagall said as delivering a speech. The tables had filled themselves with Food and glasses with pumpkin juice.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bulletin Board

Chapter 4: The Bulletin Board

"My entire family was in Ravenclaw" Houdini, a new first year was saying. "Up until my sister that is. She was the first Slytherin, and she said she liked it, so here I am."

"What year is she in?" Albus asked him.

"Seventh. And I'm glad it's her final year too. I don't want her to go reporting to mum every time I skive off a class or forget to do my homework."

The other Slytherins nodded approvingly, and Morrison jumped in with his story about how he had just recently moved in with his mother.

He returned to the conversation just in time to hear Houdini tell an apparently very funny joke about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun in a bar. He didn't get to hear the punch line, but the entire table-including the older students-burst into laughter. He even saw Scorpius, who had been eating very quietly, flicker a smile for a second. Apparently, this was the wrong move though. Bartleby turned to Scorpius and asked "So what about you, where are you from?"

Scorpius turned a bright pink and turned away from Bartleby, going on to finish his meal with his back turned.

The feast continued for over an hour, and Albus, full from consuming so much food, was quite ready for bed. He was happy that today was Friday, and that he would be able to sleep in the next day. Judging from the darkness of the enchanted ceiling, it was almost midnight. The plates and goblets cleared themselves and Headmistress McGonaggal once again began to deliver a speech.

"It is almost time for bed" he started. "First years, make your way over to the corner of the hall to meet with your prefects, who I trust will be very well adept at guiding you through the school and leading you to your dormitories. I'm sure that if you have any questions to ask, they will be more than happy to answer them for you."

"I'm a Prefect" Amandis told to the first years.

"And now that all of the tables are cleared, I think it's time we make our way to bed" the Headmistress finished.

Albus and the other first year students made their way towards the corner of the hall. Atticus and a blonde haired girl were waiting for them.

"Okay, follow me, and try to stay together. The Slytherin common room is down in the dungeons" Amandis said.

Albus and the other Slytherins followed him into a large hallway with several staircases in it.

"We don't have to worry about any of those. And it's a good thing too. They're always moving" Amandis told them.

He led them towards a single door, and opened it to reveal the steps that led down to the dungeons. They followed him through, descending for quite a while before reaching what looked like a giant labyrinth.

"Okay, here's where it gets complicated" he said. He began walking straight, then left at an intersection, then right at the next intersection, that backwards at the next one, and finally left from there, where they reached a solid stone wall.

"You haven't forgotten the way?" one of the Slytherin girls asked forcefully.

"No, I haven't forgotten the way, just pay attention!" Amandis snapped at her. "Now, anyways, this is the entrance to the common room. There's a password required to enter. The passwords will be posted on the bulletin board once they are added. If you ever forget the password and can't enter, feel free to find me or Jade" he said, jerking his head towards his prefect counterpart, the blonde girl that Albus had seen earlier. "Except you" he added to the girl that had accused him of being lost.

Then, he turned back to the stone wall and said "Slughorn."

A stone door carved itself into the blank wall. Amandis pushed it open and told them to follow him, as well as to close the door behind him.

The common room was large, and very old fashioned. The chairs were all carved of stone, and the walls emitted some sort of green light about them, giving an eerie, yet beautiful presence. There were several tapestries throughout the room. One of them, which looked newer than the rest, portrayed a very pale man with a hooked nose and dark hair staring up at the sky. He looked very unpleasant, yet for some reason, Albus couldn't take his eyes away from it. Underneath it, inscribed on the stone wall itself, read "S.S - A Slytherin, and a hero."

"Okay, so anyways" Amandis began, now that they were all familiar with the room. "The boy's dormitories are to the right, the girl's to the left. Go through the door marked first year to find your beds. Your luggage should already be up there."

The Slytherin first years made there way towards their beds, but Albus turned to Amandis first. There was something he wanted to do.

"Hey Amandis" he said. "Do you know where the Owlery is? I want to send a letter real quick".

"It's up on the seventh floor, but I recommend you wait until the morning. It's kind of late"

"Yeah...yeah I guess so" he replied.

He bade Amandis goodnight and entered his dormitory, surprised to see that the other students were already asleep; apparently they had went to bed during his short conversation with Atticus. He approached his bedspread, knocking over some of his luggage as he did so, and slowly crawled into bed. He fell asleep happy he was at Hogwarts, but nervous about how he would explain his house to his parents.

The morning Albus woke up with the irritating screams of Houdini.

"Houdini Shutup! What's the matter?" Albus asked Houdini while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Albus ! Mate! Wake up ! Even you'll scream when you see the Bulletin board in the common room. God damn crazy" Houdini replied with an irritated look.

Albus woke up from his bed. He changed into robes and he went down to the common room with Houdini ; his best friend now. They both reached in the common room and it was empty. It was Eleven O'clock in the morning, everyone must be at the breakfast in the great hall. Albus went to the bulletin board and saw 3 Notice papers on the bulletin board. He read the titles of the the three papers. They were

 _The Timetable for the First Years._

 _The slytherin common room passwords from Monday to Sunday_

 _The New Rules at Hogwarts._

Albus was a little bit confused and he first chose to read the " _The slytherin common room passwords from Monday to Sunday "_

He unfolded it and started reading

 _"The slytherin common room passwords from Monday to Sunday "_

 _Monday- Slughorn_

 _Tuesday-Draconi_

 _Wednesday-Basilisk_

 _Thursday-Snape_

 _Friday-Marvolo_

 _Saturday-Wulfric_

 _Sunday-Wormtail_

Albus wondered why Houdini was shouting. He got the reason. " My goodness, One password per day? . How will we remember them? This is crazy" Albus said to Houdini with a red face.

"You've not seen the timetable and rules yet. They're more horrible. We can find the prefect if we forget the passcode but what about rules and timetable. We're dead" Houdini said with a frightened face.

"Ohh! Let me read the timetable first then" Albus replied. He opened the Parchment and read

 _The Timetable for the First Years._

 _Monday - Morning DADA(Hufflepuff), Evening Double DADA(Gryffindor)_

 _Tuesday- Morning Double Herbology(Ravenclaw), Evening Potions(Gryffindor)_

 _Thursday- Morning Double Charms(Hufflepuff),Evening Double Potions(Ravenclaw)_

 _Friday-Morning Herbology(hufflepuff) , Evening Double Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)_

 _Saturday-Morning Double Care for Magical Creatures(Ravenclaw), Evening The Trap Forest(Gryffindor)_

 _*ALL TEACHERS ARE REQUESTED NOT TO RECEIVE HOMEWORK AFTER 2 HOURS OF DEADLINE_

 _P.S NO DEADLINE CAN BE MORE THAN 4 DAYS*_

Albus had it read it twice and he felt horrified enough than any other and then he realized that the care for magical creatures was not compulsory and not even in their hogwarts book letter and he wondered what was the trap forest, he was also worried to have a working saturday and he had thought that they had missed printing Wednesday .He said that to Houdini and houdini said "This is Hogwarts. You can expect anything and as for wednesday, read the new rules"

Albus next opened the _The New Rules at Hogwarts._

 _The New Rules at Hogwarts_

 _Some new rules are set for hogwarts this year._

 _Their will be no quidditch this year due to maintenance of the Quidditch ground._

 _The Care for magical creatures has been made compulsory ._

 _The students of First year can visit Hogsmeade Village._

 _The students must reach the common rooms at ten sharp._

 _The working days now will be Monday -Tuesday and Thursday-Saturday._

 _Their will be no breakfast after twelve O'clock_

 _In lieu of the Quidditch abondance , Hogwarts has introduced The trap forest which is compulsory for every student. You will be left in a Quiz Forest and you have to reach the end to win. Winning will earn your house points. Losing won't matter._

 _Their will be elections this year to chose a representative of each house from each year._

 _P.S Professor McGonagall will deliver a speech at fifteen minutes to twelve._

Albus finished reading this and he was very much worried about it. He had lost in his mind and he watched the time after reading the P.S slot. It was Half Past Eleven. Being worried both of them left the Common Room and went from the dungeons to the Great Hall.

They both reached the Great Hall , they took a seat on the slytherin table . As soon as they sat, Professor McGonagall had begun.

 _"Good Morning Students. You all must have seen the charts on your bulletin boards. The first thing is that I want you all to remember the passcodes, second to follow the timetable and the third to follow the rules. As for rules let me read them for you again "_ She said in a sweet voice.

 _"Their will be no quidditch this year due to maintenance of the Quidditch ground._

 _The Care for magical creatures has been made compulsory ._

 _The students of First year can visit Hogsmeade Village._

 _The students must reach the common rooms at ten sharp._

 _The working days now will be Monday -Tuesday and Thursday-Saturday._

 _Their will be no breakfast after twelve O'clock_

 _In lieu of the Quidditch abondance , Hogwarts has introduced The trap forest which is compulsory for every student. You will be left in a Quiz Forest and you have to reach the end to win. Winning will earn your house points. Losing won't matter._

 _Their will be elections this year to chose a representative of each house from each year._

 _Thats all. Now I want you to congratulate you for a wednesday holiday and a busy saturday. The Care for magical creatures has been made compulsory due to insistence of the ministry. The books will be provided to you by your house masters. I want you to give round of applause to Professor Hagrid for agreeing to teach you all Care of Magical Creatures. And to remind he will also be the incharge of 'The forest trap classes' until quidditch resumes after winter break. Now let me introduce you to your house masters._

 _The head of Ravenclaw is Professor Sarels Bellinger_

 _The head of Hufflepuff is Professor Molly Arewetick_

 _The head of Gryffindor is Professor Neville Longbottom_

 _And The head of Slytherin is Professor Sebastian Fairhat. "_ Professor McGonagall said Excitingly. The students started clapping for their house masters as the great hall had turned its curtains into House logos and Tables of the houses had been given their house logo sheets.

"With that let me tell you that the classes start from Monday and with some amazing response let the breakfast extend an hour .Enjoy" Professor McGonagall ended with a wide smile. The students began clapping. And it was Albus and Houdini's fate that let them have breakfast.

They all returned to the common room. Albus and Houdini the last to go. They both reached the dungeon , then the common room gate. They both gave each other a look. Albus said "Slughorn" . It didnot work. Houdini said "Snape". Still it didnt work. "Basilisk" said Albus. It didnt work.

Houdini said"Wormtail" . Yet it didnt work. They both didnt remember the saturday password. After saying "Marvolo". They both got punched by the picture and fell far away. Albus accused Houdini of saying Marvolo as it wasn't saturdays password. They both were looking at each other until someone opens the door from the common room. They were standing and someome said "Wulfric". The door oppened they both looked behind. It was the silent king Scorpious Malfoy. All of them entered the common room.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding Session

Chapter 5: Bonding session

As soon as they entered the common room. They wanted to thank scorpius.

Albus uttered "Scorpius? Umm Malfoy. Umm tha"

"I was opening it for myself" Albus was cut by scorpius. Scorpius gave him a sharp look, though only half of his face was visible.

It was two o' clock. Albus had remembered that he had to write to his mum and dad.

"Houdini. I'll be back in sometime. I have to go to the owlery on the seventh floor" Albus said to Houdini while talking his quill from the drawer.

"Wonderful Al ! I'll join you . Do you mind if I join? " Houdini replied to Albus as he took his quill out and he was giving a rather confusing look to Albus.

"Yeah Yeah ! Brilliant" Albus said to Houdini . "I won't mind unless you ruin my letter" Albus added while laughing.

"Don't you worry. I will definitely ruin it" Houdini muttered while laughing.

"Well then let's get going" Albus said with a wide grin on his face.

He walked down to the common room, and, seeing that it was empty, sat down near a large stone table. He placed the parchment on the table, then stared at it blankly.

"Okay, what's the best way to tell them this?" he said aloud.

 _Dear Mum and Dad_ , - he started.

 _Sorry for not sending you this last night, but the Prefect recommended that I wait until morning. I'm a bit surprised I haven't seen some of the stuff you guys mentioned. I haven't seen a single ghost yet, not even Peeves. The food is fantastic new rules are irritating. And I hope hagrid would protect me from getting bitten by an animal at small age. I'm looking forward to starting my classes after the weekend as I have gotten my schedule. Can't wait for your response -_

 _Albus._

 _PS. I'm in Slytherin._

"I'm done." Albus said to Houdini.

"I'm done too" Houdini said, he couldn't hide his grin .

"Brilliant. Let's get going" Albus replied.

Feeling slightly better, they left the common room for the owlery, planning out his day as he was walking. He figured he would go see Hagrid.

They both reached the owlery and they both had given the letters to the owls.

"Do you wanna join ? I am going to see Hagrid in a bit" Albus said to houdini as they came down from the owlery.

"Hagrid? Oh that giant. Umm I'd better go, join morisson and other slytherins for lunch. I am sure you ain't gonna miss it. Are you? Houdini replied in a confusion of what he was saying.

"Ahaan ! Sweet giant* " Albus corrected Houdini.

"I'm gonna skip lunch. Hagrid's known to have the best fudge in hogwarts. I'll eat their. ok. See you at Fairhat's office in an hour" Albus added.

"Fudge? Oh umm yess" Houdini was struck by the name of fudge."Well then ok. See you Fairhat's office" Houdini added.

Albus nodded his head. "Bye" he said.

Albus left for the great hall. He wanted to see if Hagrid was at lunch or in his hut. As soon as he reached the great hall, he didn't find Hagrid there. He went to Professor Longbottom.

"Professor Longbottom? Have you seen Hagrid anywhere? " Albus asked Neville hesitantly.

"Professor Hagrid*" Neville corrected Albus and gave him a sharp look. " He must be in his hut" Neville replied Albus' question.

Albus left the great hall . When he was leaving for Hagrid's hut. He saw rose yelling at scorpius. When he reached their , he saw rose take her wand out of her robes.

She yelled " Reduc-"

She was cut by Albus who took his wand out and yelled "Expelliarmus".

The wand of rose flied out of her hands. As soon as Albus yelled "Expelliarmus"

Came another voice from behind "Expelliarmus"

It was Sabrina clearwater; the young girl from Hufflepuff.

Yet it wasn't over , another voice came from behind. This voice was familiar and it was much intense. "Expelliarmus" yelled Nevile at sabrina.

The scene was complete heroic. One after another yellings of "Expelliarmus".

The wand flew from sabrina's hand.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall asked angrily.

"Professor McGonagall, they all kind of seem hurting each other , and some seem rather protecting each other" Neville replied to Headmistress , eyeing at Albus and Sabrina.

"Oh well well ! I see" Headmistress McGonagall uttered . "I want all of you in my office, right now" She ordered Neville.

They all followed professor McGonagall to the headmistress office on the third floor.

"The headmistress office is not on the third floor, my father told me that" Rose said to Neville.

"The castle was rebuilt after the battle of hogwarts for your kind information " Neville yelled at Rose.

They all reached the large bird on the headmistress office .

"Wulfric Anando" said McGonagall to the large bird. A Step appeared in front of the gate. Step by step everybody stepped on it and the all reached the office door.

"Alohomora" yelled McGonagall at the door from far behind. The door swung open. McGonagall sat down.

"Can anybody explain me , what happened?" Professor McGonagall uttered in a calm tone.

They all began speaking , including Neville. The only one silent was scorpius.

"Silence" McGonagall said in a calm tone. Nobody was listening. "I said Silence " McGonagall yelled as her face turned red. "It seems that the only one not wasting the energy was , so would you like to explain ? " McGonagall added .

"Sure" Scorpius replied.

"Very well then, proceed" McGonagall said with a smirk.

"I and Rose were arguing, she took her wand out to warn me. Albun was passing by, he saw rose pointing her wand at me, before rose could do anything, albun yelled 'Expelliarmus' on her. And as soon as Saminaa saw Albus yell at rose, she did the same. Professor longbottom thought that Saminaa was hurting Albun. He yelled 'Expelliarmus' on her. And then you caught the action" Scorpius explained.

"Well , can I ask you that who is Saminaa and who is Albun?" McGonagall gave a laugh.

Scorpius pointed out at Albus and Sabrina.

"Well you scorpiuN , it's Sabrina" Sabrina yelled.

"Mate, its Albus" Albus said politely.

"Well then, it seems everyone was protecting one another" McGonagall exclaimed. "You all may leave" McGonagall added.

They all left the common room, McGonagall as well, as she had to complete her rounds.

"Thanks Albus " Scorpius said .

"This time I DID IT FOR YOU" Albus replied with a wink.

"Haha" Scorpius gave a laugh. "By the way where are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"Hagrid's , you wanna join?" Albus replied .

"Sure, why not?" Scorpius replied with a grin. "By the way, friends?" Scorpius replied.

"Do you doubt that?" Albus replied with a unhideable grin.

"No" Scorpius replied with a grin.

They both walked past the gates. When they reached the gates, Albus changed the topic.

"Do you know? At the battle of hogwarts. Professor McGonagall took out her wand" Albus said pointing out at the gates and with a wand. "She said 'Piertotum locomoto' " Albus said with a grin on his face.

It was fate, the guards came down as they had come down at the battle of hogwarts. "Run" Albus yelled at Scorpius and they ran with fear. The guards obeyed the commands and they started to run out of hogwarts. The scene was so heroic.

"Anastasia Lomain" Professor McGonagall stopped the guards. " and , what the magic are you upto?" Professor McGonagall yelled at both of them.

They both said sorry and ran to their dormitories.

"Shit. We both were just about to be expelled from the school" Scorpius yelled as they reached the common room. "Who told you that spell anyways?" Scorpius asked .

"We wouldn't have been expelled from hogwarts , after all we were protecting it" Albus replied with a wink. " My grandma" Albus added.

"How come is your sense of humor so lame?" scorpius said with a wink.

"You're lucky to have me" Albus replied with a wink.

"Yeah ,yeah sure" Scorpius replied.

They thought that they will meet Hagrid tomorrow and tomorrow their classes will start. They both had been Chatting in the common room for so long. They had skipped the dinner , they both bid goodnight to each other and entered the room at half past midnight.

It was late night around three A.M. Their was a sudden knock at the Slytherin common room.

"Wake up , Wake up students. Their is an attack at a gryffindor" Atticus shouted in the common room.

"What's wrong Prefect?" Houdini said rubbing his eyes as all slytherins came down to the common room.

"Their has been an attack on a gryffindor and one of your housemate" Atticus replied.

"Who are they?" Albus asked, hoping it was not rose and any of his slytherin friends.

"They are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy" Atticus replied in a worrying tone. "Actually!" Atticus added. He took a long breath and said "They both have been petrified" in a dissapointing look.


	6. Chapter 6: Professor McGonagall

Chapter 6: The worst nightmare.

It was dark in the dungeons of hogwarts outside the slytherin common room. Their was a sudden hush in the common room. The students ran to the great hall. The corridors had their marshals lit magically. There was an outcry of the students on hearing the petrification story. They all reached the great hall and their was written on the designed wall, with blood ' _Their bodies will lie in the chamber of secrets forever. Hogwarts does not sustain fights between students anymore. Before being an enemy of each other, think to be petrified_ ' . With that read in high voice, the hanging bodies of Rose and Scorpius vanished.

The students were immediately led to their common rooms. There was complete silence in the hogwarts.

"I know where is the chamber of secrets, my dad had told me . I need to talk to McGonagall. She can save them." Albus told Houdini as he was leaving the common room.

"Very well then! I'll come along." Houdini replied as he followed Albus .

Albus had remembered the pathway of the headmistress office. They reached the giant bird.

"Wulfric Anando" Albus uttered .

The large bird turned and steps had appeared. It took both of them to the Headmistress office.

"How do you know the password? And we are breaking an entry" Houdini yelled.

"Long story" Albus replied.

Houdini gave him a blank look.

They both were standing at the door. Albus knocked the door. After two knocks. Came Professor Molly Arewetick.

"Come in" . She said in her lazy voice.

Professor Molly Arewetick appeared to be slim, perhaps tall, her face was powder white and her beautiful black straight long hair had tossed up to her face, covering one of her beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

They both entered the office.

"Albus! we already had a chat today. Not again; you can leave" McGonagall spit out in her harsh voice.

"Professor watch your tone." Neville said to Minerva in a calm way. "A potter can't be here to talk to you about some useless stuff, after what happened" He added in an appealing way.

"Oh !Sorry dear. I am a bit worried. Yes?" Minerva said to Albus in a calm tone this time.

"No ,No, It's Okay. I know where is the chamber of secrets" Albus muttered in a blank look.

"Oh dear! I also know where it was." McGonagall replied.

"Wait. What? Was?" Albus' face turned pale.

"It must've been broken in the battle of hogwarts" Houdini broke his silence.

"Yes Mr. Albus' friend" McGonagall replied.

"Houdini Morrison" Houdini replied.

"Perhaps We can have an intro later " McGonagall replied in a sharp look.

Somebody knocked the door. There were students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Albus took his invisibility cloak and hid with houdini in it.

"What's this?" asked Houdini

"Later" Albus replied in a terrible tone.

"Where did they go?" Professor molly asked McGonagall.

"Harry Potter business" McGonagall replied in a giggling tone. "Let the students in." she added.

The students rushed in.

"I am highly disappointed, seeing all of you out of bed at this hour." Professor McGonagall yelled at all of them.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" Everyone exclaimed in an equal tone.

"Now do you mind if I ask you people, what is the reason you all are here at this very late hour" Professor McGonagall uttered in a sharp tone .

Everybody started speaking but they all were cut by each other

"We are here-"

"We want to tell-"

"Albus and -"

"Rose and Malfoy und-"

"Silence" Professor McGonagall yelled by placing her wand at her throat.

They all shut silent.

"Speak one by one or Only one can speak" Professor McGonagall said in a calm voice. "Mr. Ravenis Mayhan, would you like to explain me?"

The tall boy came from the crowd of the students.

The boy was quite handsome, a fourth year and undoubtedly a ravenclaw.

He appeared to have a prefect badge, he had whitish gray hair combed back, oval face and charming black eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, they all are accusing A.S.P and S.W.C for the petrification of Rose weasley and Scorpius Malfoy" Ravenis explained.

Neville jumped in "How can you even say that? How can you accuse first years for petrifying, even before learning anything at hogwarts?" He said in a sharp tone. " That is a very strict accusation" He completed.

"Wait a minute. Can I know Who is A.S.P and who is S.W.C?" Professor McGonagall uttered in confusion.

"They mean to say Albus Severus Potter and Sabrina William Clearwater" Professor Neville replied.

"That, really is a serious accusation" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, as she gave a sharp stare to the students. "Professor Longbottom I would like you to lead these students into the great hall. I want to have a bit of a speech" Professor McGonagall said as she presented a wide fake grin on her face. "And Professor Arewetick, I would like you to wake up the other students and lead them, as well to the great hall. But before that I would like you too send Professor Fairhat to me , immediately" Professor McGonagall finished in an ordering tone.

They all followed the orders. As they shut the door, Albus and Houdini came out of the cloak.

"What was that? Why would I petrify-" Albus said in an irritated look. But he was cut by Professor McGonagall.

"I know. Houdini get to the common room before molly and pretend that you were never with Albus in my office and he is missing" Professor McGonagall ordered Houdini .

As soon as Houdini left the Office. Their was another knock at the door. "Come in" Said Professor McGonagall It was Professor sebastian fairhat. "Ma'am you called me?" He asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes Fairhat" She said in a gruff voice. "I want you to take Sabrina Clearwater from Hufflepuff and Albus Potter from slytherin" She completed . "Where is the place I would take them?" Fairhat asked Professor McGonagall. "Albus, you have to stand outside" Professor McGonagall. Albus was waiting outside the door for nearly an hour. An then, after a long hour , Fairhat came back. "Let's go. We have a mind blowing plan to catch the petrifier . Professor McGonagall is just amazing" He said to Albus in an exciting tone.


	7. Chapter 7:The game of Wingardium Leviosa

Chapter 7: The game of 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Albus, do you have your cloak?" Professor Fairhat asked him as they walked to the basement to the hufflepuff basement.

"Umm! No. Houdini took it." Albus replied Professor Fairhat. "How do you know about the cloak anyways?" Albus asked him by eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me with suspicion. I am an ex-auror, and more describing, I was your father's friend" Professor Fairhat replied with his eyebrows raised. "Great man; your father." He finished.

"Thanks." Albus replied with a shrug. Although he realised that fairhat had stated 'I was your father's friend'.

"What's with the 'was'?" Albus muttered to himself.

"Yes?" Fairhat said , as he heard Albus muttering

"Huh?" Albus replied, in confusion. "Oh! Nothing" he lied. Fairhat nodded.

They reached the hufflepuff common room. They saw students popping out of it. The door was open.

"Pretty sure! That Professor Molly has been here" Fairhat smirked.

"Ermm! Yeah.. " Albus replied, yet he didn't know what his professor was speaking about.

Fairhat tried to stop anyone, but no one did. Albus had reminded that a girl in the sorting was sorted to hufflepuff and was standing right in front. But he didn't know her name, he tried to remember.

"Ermm...Natalia Avandin?" Albus shouted, so that she could hear, still confused about her last name.

"Avenins" She said icily, correcting Albus. "Whatever! What are you doing here?" She asked Albus. She noticed Professor Fairhat.

"Professor, nice to see you. How can I help you?" She asked with a wide grin on her face and blushing as if she had got her prince charming.

"Natalia, umm-" Albus replied but he was cut off by Fairhat.

"Hi , pleasure seeing you too. Can you call , Professor McGonagall wants to see her immediately" Fairhat replied with a grin.

Natalia nodded. She went into the common room and brought Sabrina, five minutes after she was addressed to.

"Anything else?" Natalia asked politely.

Fairhat gave her an the most clever smile.

"Yes Of Course. I want you more than both of these."

Natalia smiled.

"Now , and I want you all to listen to me very carefully" Fairhat started as he gave a glare to all of them. "Under the current circumstances of petrification of and , the students of ravenclaw and gryffindor blamed it" he continued.

"Blamed it?" Sabrina broke her silence. "On whom?" She asked confusingly.

Professor Fairhat sighed.

"Is everything alright?" this time Natalia asked in a confusing look.

"Blamed it on you both" He ended, pointing towards Albus and Sabrina.

"Whaat?" they both shot out together, surprised.

"That's an outrage, that's a scandal" Natalia looked angry. "How can you blame the son of a head auror and the daughter of minister of magic, for being petrifiers?" She ended as her face turned red in anger.

"I know. And they probably blamed it due to a skirmish that took place outside the great hall yesterday at lunch." He replied in innocence.

"What prats." Albus shot out in frustration.

"This I reckon is it. We are expelled from hogwarts." Sabrina said, when she was about to cry in innocence. "Aren't we?" She asked as she burst into tears.

Fairhat shook his head. "Lets go to the hufflepuff common room. I'll explain there." Fairhat ordered politely.

They all nodded. They all entered the hufflepuff common room. It was round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it felt breezy, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. There was also a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. This was located underneath a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff.

"That is helga hufflepuff." Albus said as he pointed towards the portrait. "Isn't she?" He asked.

"You're right." Sabrina replied in tears.

Albus stared at the portrait and found out that Helga Hufflepuff was a round and plump woman. She wore a beautiful dress. She had red hair, shining blue eyes and she had a cup in her hands.

"Sit." Fairhat ordered with a wry smile.

All of them sat on the badged sofa's.

Suddenly. Houdini was in the common room. He removed the cloak. He didn't see Professor Fairhat.

"Albus! Where the hell were you?" Houdini asked. "Seems, You broke one's heart already" as he pointed towards Sabrina who was in tears.

Albus gave him a stare. And then Houdini got a hand on his shoulder.

"Errm.. Hi professor Sairhat" Houdini turned yellow.

"Hello, . I am glad that you're here. Now I'll explain you." Professor Fairhat said with a wide grin.

"Professor Sairhat ?" Albus asked while stunned.

" is being funny. We had met today and he called me Sairhat. I told him that he can call me that in private. But he doesn't seems, following rules." Fairhat replied with a grin and a wink. He ultimately realised that he had gone distracted.

"So yeah ! Where were we?. Errm. Ahaan" He continued. "Professor McGonagall knows that you both are not the culprits. So, to find the culprit, we need to do what they have did, to confuse them, so that they confess." Fairhat finished with a criminal smile.

"You mean. We need to petrify Albus and Sabrina?" Houdini asked. Fairhat nodded. Both the, innocent culprit's eyebrows shot up and eyes opened like owls.

"No ways. I'm letting you petrify them." Natalia stood up.

"And So ain't I" Houdini stood up as well.

"Chill. Their is merely an act of petrification, we only pretend." Fairhat explained.

They all nodded.

"So whats the plan?" Houdini jumped in, with curiosity.

Within fifteen minutes, Professor Fairhat explained them everything.

"Mind blowing McGonagall" Houdini uttered in excitement.

"Professor McGonagall" Fairhat corrected him icily.

Houdini gave him a blank expression.

"Fifteen minutes from now, Professor Longbottom will shout." Fairhat started to remind. "Houdini and Natalia I want you both to outcry for your friends, Drama should be done." Fairhat continued. "I will be under the cloak, Professor Longbottom will levitate me and I will levitate Albus and Sabrina, as they will be acting like dead." He finished.

They all nodded in approval.

"Everybody move." Fairhat ordered.

Houdini gave him the cloak and ran with Natalia towards the great hall. Whereas Sabrina and Albus accompanied Fairhat to the Library.

It was six in the morning. The owls had reached. Ginny ran from her room to collect her children's letters.

"Wake up! Harry. We got letters from our sons."

Ginny tried to wake up harry as she was herself rubbing her eyes.

Ginny Potter seemed the same, only she had bags under her eyes and her hair were tangled on her face.

Harry seemed the same. Just his hair needed a comb.

"Good! Open them." Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes.

They opened Albus' letter first. They scrolled the letter.

 _Dear Mum and Dad_ ,

 _Sorry for not sending you this last night, but the Prefect recommended that I wait until morning. I'm a bit surprised I haven't seen some of the stuff you guys mentioned. I haven't seen a single ghost yet, not even Peeves. The food is fantastic new rules are irritating. And I hope hagrid would protect me from getting bitten by an animal at small age. I'm looking forward to starting my classes after the weekend as I have gotten my schedule. Can't wait for your response -_

Albus.

PS. I'm in Slytherin.

They both grinned at each other. The second letter to be opened was of James. It took them by shock. They were delighted, as well as angry.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _We are fine and I hope Mum hasn't got her dark circles back within two days. The schedules have been given. I have the first class on monday with Trelawney. I hope she teaches well. Then I have a class with Hagrid, looking forward to that._

 _Professor McGonagall seems to be strict this year. Furthermore,the worst thing is that Quidditch has been banned till november ._

 _I am looking forward to Hogsmeade trip._

 _Dad, I want you to see Professor Slughorn, he just left hogwarts._

 _Albus has been sorted into slytherin house. Rose is not happy with this of course. And more than that, Rose also had a fight with Scorpius malfoy which was protected by Albus. Albus makes quick friends. Looking forward to your reply-_

 _James Sirius Potter_

 _P.S I aM soRry I lOSt the mARaUdErs maP._

 _"_ I knew it. I knew that James is highly irresponsible. He lost the marauder's map. How-" Ginny shot in anger, but was cut by Harry.

"It's Ok Ginny. He will find it" Harry replied calmly. "See the P.S Section, at least he told us and the scripture tell us that he was so scared about it." Harry added.

"He should be." Ginny replied in anger.

Harry put his hands on Ginny's shoulder. Turned her around and kissed her on her lips. The moment seemed to be romantic as the lights shut.

The students sat in the great hall. Having their breakfast. Some faces seemed scared, some happy and some unconcerning.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat. She cleared her throat and begin "Hello students! Good Morning to all of you. Yesterday night was a tragic one. We are still on it. But" She took a pause. "But blaming someone, especially first years for the act of petrification is highly unacceptable. Therefore I request you to keep your suspicions dismantled. Your classes-" She continued but was stopped by the running Neville.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall" Professor Neville shot out, while running from the door of the great hall to Headmistress McGonagall. "You must see it." He continued while sweating.

"Professor Longbottom, What is , that I must see?" Professor McGonagall shot out .

"Library." Professor Longbottom replied as he reached middle of the hall. "Restricted section , Petrification" Professor Longbottom finished.

Professor McGonagall and all the other students had ran to the library's restricted section. As Professor McGonagall passed Neville. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Well done Longbottom, Part two to go." She said with a huge grin.

Under all what had been said by Neville. Professor Molly seemed a bit shocked.

Ginny took a quill from the Muggle pen holder and a piece of parchment. She left her room and sat down on the dining table in the kitchen.

 _Dear Albus,_ Ginny started.

 _We are extremely happy that you have proceeded successfully to hogwarts. We just came to know about the changes in compulsory subjects. It's good that you study about creatures so early. Best of luck for that._

 _Well, I always knew that you will be selected in slytherin, after all you are named after a great slytherin wizard. James told us that you have been getting stares from rose for being in Slytherin. But you have to understand, it will take time for her to understand. And happy to know that you are making friends but I suggest, not to make friends with the wrong ones._

 _Your classes must have started, as soon as the letter reaches you. Eager for you response._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

 _P.S Keep yourself out of trouble._

Ginny folded the parchment. Ginny reached to Harry. Harry was still working on the letter. She reached near him and began reading the letter.

 _Dear James,_

 _Hope you're fine. It's good to see a letter from you, so early. Yes, Albus told us about his sorting in slytherin._

 _We know Rose won't be happy at all and I want you to console her and also take care of Albus._

 _It's good that you have your first class with Professor Trelawney. She will definitely help you broaden your mind at the start of the term.*Wink*. And Hagrid, I hope you see Hippogriffs._

 _James study well this year and try not to mess with Professor Molly Arewetick, she is heard to be the best friend of Dolores Umbridge, and for facts, Umbridge didn't go well with Potter Blood._

 _It's sad to hear about the marauder's map. Find it soon, try asking your gryffindor friends, no one else can enter the house common room and inform about it to Professor McGonagall, she will make sure that it doesn't fall into wrong hands. Your mum isn't happy about it. So find it as soon as possible._

 _Try improving this year at Potions._

 _I will definitely visit Professor Slughorn._

 _Sad to hear about Quidditch._

 _You'll definitely have fun at Hogsmeade._

 _And yeah, your mother has got her dark circles back._

 _Waiting for your response-_

 _Love_

 _Mum and Dad_

Ginny took the letter and folded it. She joined both the letters with a bow.

"Go Tonks, give this to Albus and James." Ginny said in her calm tone to the family owl as she tied the letters to its feet.

The Tonks appeared to be of the same family as hedwig. It was white, furry, large and it had golden-yellowish eyes.

The students reached to the library with the professors, all in a hurry.

The professors entered the restricted section, the students stayed outside. Professor McGonagall, pushed Professor Molly ahead, as she was her suspect.

"Oh my God" Professor McGonagall shot out in a worrying look.

Their was written something on the wall with blood. ' _Hogwarts does not accept the criminals that are suspected by the students. Their bodies will too lie in the chamber for ever'._ With the scripture, bodies of Albus and Sabrina began to float in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Professor Longbottom said in a whispering tone, while raising the bodies of Albus and Sabrina.

Professor Fairhat had already been hovering in the air with the invisibility cloak on.

There was sudden fire in the library, outside the restricted section, when everyone turned around to see what it is except Professor Longbottom, Professor Fairhat threw the invisibility cloak on Albus and sabrina and came down himself. Albus and sabrina came down as Professor Longbottom lowered his wand.

Albus and Sabrina woke up and ran from the restricted section in the library, while they had the cloak on.

The students and teachers turned back and saw no bodies there. All the students were in a shock.

"Albus" Houdini yelled out entering into the restricted section.

"Sabrina" Natalia ran in too.

"It's all your fault. You creepy, filthy ,cheap complainers. They both were innocent." Houdini shot out on the ravenclaws and gryffindors.

James was in a complete shock.

"Albus" James shot out in tears.

James was taken away by Professor Longbottom.

Natalia raised her wand, "I will kill each and everyone of you, until you tell me who did this." She shot out.

"If they would have been innocent, they wouldn't have been punished. Can't you see that?" Came a voice of a boy from the student crowd.

The boy appeared to be muscular, he had brown eyes, and straight hair. He was in Ravenclaw.

"Shut up this instant Alex, can't you see what's written?" Houdini shot out on the Ravenclaw boy. "It says Hogwarts does not accept the criminals suspected by students. And If they would petrify Rose and Scorpius, who would petrify them?" Houdini shot in anger again. "Tell me? Answer me, you crap" Houdini finished in anger.

" I need the punishment right now Professor McGonagall, or else I'm gonna write about this to the ministry of magic." Natalia shot out as well.

"Students, all to your dormitories right now, prefects I want you to guide them. Teachers , all staff, and in my office now." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Each and everyone ran to the dormitories in confusion and the staff with Houdini and Natalia followed Professor McGonagall.

"Ascendray" Professor McGonagall said to the gargoyle as she reached her office. The step appeared and the gargoyle began to revolve. Everyone stepped on it and they reached the office.

Professor McGonagall sat on her seat in confusion.

"I want all the housemasters; Fairhat, Sarels, Neville and Molly" Professor McGonagall uttered, she didn't find Molly. "Where is Molly?" She asked

"She said that she will be in the office, five minutes after we reach, she had some important work in her office" Professor Sarels uttered.

Professor Fairhat was grinning at Professor McGonagall and for a moment, the tension also slid of her face as she returned the smile. Their was a knock at the door.

"Come In." Professor McGonagall said

Professor Molly seemed a little bit worried. The Molly, Albus had seen was a tall woman, with thick long shiny black hair, heavy eyelid and thin lips, who always wore a deathly hallows locket. But this time when she entered, she appeared to be a little bit untidy, she appeared to be tensed, her long black hair were tied as a bun and she was definitely sweating.

"Come in Molly, we were waiting for your arrival." Professor McGonagall spoke. "So, all the housemasters are requested to address their house students that no one is allowed to roam in the castle after nine and no one will go alone to any place, tell them to stick to their friends. " she continued. "You all have to be cautious, although their is no chamber of secrets left, we need to be careful from someone unknown in the castle, who is petrifying" she continued. "You all can leave, except Sebastian and the students." She finished.

They all left the headmistress office.

"You both can come out now." Professor McGonagall uttered.

Albus and Sabrina came out of the cloak, they both were standing near the old phoenix bird.

Their was a knock at the door.

"Hide quick" Professor Fairhat said to Albus and sabrina

"Enter" Professor McGonagall uttered.

"What a game of Wingardium Leviosa" Professor Longbottom said as he came in. They all burst into laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: The Apology

_**A/N Hello Readers,**_

 _ **This is the shortest chapter of the book. Sorry for that, chapter 9 will be of same size as this and Chapter 10 will be pretty long.**_

 _ **The book will be completed by the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July 2015.**_

 _ **Reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

Chapter 8: The Apology

"What are you thinking Mollusia?" came a deep voice of a woman.

"Sarels, I am a little confused and stressed" the other women replied.

The women that was asking the question, She had straggly, waist-length, curly

black hair, very dark eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

The woman was Professor Sarels Bellinger. The woman answering it was Professor Molly Arewetick.

"Calm down, Mollusia! The potter and Clearwater would be fine. They were not petrified, you could see that! Couldn't you?" Sarels uttered in confusion.

"Still Sarels, there is something wrong." Molly said passing her fingers through her tossed up hair. "Only you and me know that we acted of petrifying and " She finished.

"Of course only we both know about it" Sarels replied as she sat down.

The office of Professor Molly seemed to be large, red walls, white carpet, it had hangings of famous older Professors of Hogwarts; Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Slughorn and Sprout and others. The room had two lamps at each corners in White colour and a big picture of Molly Arewetick behind the seat near the desk. Molly Arewetick in the potrait appeared to be gorgeous; she was wearing a pink frock, white flowers in her hand, her hair seemed bit more shinny than now, she had a pleasant smile on her face and her deathly hallows locket was golden, which now was rather silver.

"Look! I need to talk Minerva about this. I am taking Malfoy and Weasley, I got what we needed and we can bring back Dolores now. We just need to get through the MM and if it's clear, we'll go in some time, soon" Molly addressed Sarels as she rose from her seat. "I need to. I cannot risk my job, Hogwarts is very necessary for me, especially when Dolores is with those centaurs." She finished as she untied her long black hair.

"Mollusia!" Sarels shot out. "Have you lost your mind?" She continued in anger. "You cannot let Minerva know about this, she will complain in the ministry of magic" She finished in fear and anger.

"Complain for what?" Molly replied. "For diminishing the fights between students and learning the students, a lesson?" Molly uttered.

"Of course she will. Wait, what-?" Sabrina uttered in confusion.

Molly winked Sarels and left her office. She was followed by Sarels, who left for her office.

"Very true that is, Professor Longbottom" Professor McGonagall uttered. "Now, I am just waiting for Molly to arrive" She concluded with a grin.

"Professor, I've got some one for you." Professor Longbottom muttered as he pushed James ahead.

"Very well, James, your father sent me a letter, just right now." Professor McGonagall uttered. "He stated that you want to tell me something?" She continued. "Is that true?" She finished with a confusing look as she curled her lips.

James nodded. "Very well then, begin." Professor McGonagall said in a hurrying look.

"I lost it" James muttered

"You lost?" Professor McGonagall asked in a confused look."Lost what, exactly?" Professor McGonagall continued.

"I lost the-the- mearderrssmap" James said rapidly.

"Sorry dear, come again?" Professor McGonagall replied politely as she saw a worried James.

"Marauders Map" James said it out loud as she buried his hands in his face.

"What-" Albus shot out.

"What the devil-" Professor Longbottom shot out.

"Oh dear" Professor McGonagall came out from a shocked look. "I am one hundred percent sure that it is with Molly" Professor McGonagall continued. "This is too much". She uttered. "Professor Longbottom, investigation on it, for sure it has gone missing from the Gryffindor common room. Whereas, Professor Fairhat, lead the students to your room, you can use the enlarging charm of course, Mr. Vincent and Ms. Avenins in your dormitories, now" Professor McGonagall ended in a worried look.

They all left the Headmistress office.

There was a sudden knock at the headmistress office.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall uttered.

"Hello headmistress" Professor Molly started.

"Hello. anything important, Molly? I am quite busy" Professor McGonagall replied as she acted as if she was worried."

"Yes." Professor Molly uttered "Something very important" She continued. "I did that to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, I did not petrify them but I gave them sleep cupcakes. I just wanted to maintain discipline at Hogwarts, and I don't like young wizards fighting so I did that, but it ended up somewhere else! I don't know about Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Potter's petrification. I didn't do that" Professor Molly continued.

"Molly, I know you did it and I just played the same act of petrifying with you, so that you realize your mistake. Now tell me where are the students?" Professor McGonagall uttered in a plain face.

"Sorry ma'am" Professor Molly uttered "They both are in their common rooms." She continued. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may leave" Professor McGonagall replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Aberforth Dumbeldore

CHAPTER 9: ABERFORTH DUMBELDORE

It was a bright sunny day; though the students were still lying on their bed. It was Tuesday, due to the recent activities; the classes had been postponed by Professor McGonagall in on Monday morning.

Perhaps, it was Albus who was sad at the postponed classes, as he had missed a class with his most adventurous teacher; Professor Fairhat. He hadn't been more excited to have a class with Fairhat than meeting Sabrina and Natalia who had been his first female friends at Hogwarts.

Though, he was not fond of speaking with girls and being friends with them but the giggles of Sabrina made him sure that he was quite funny. Although, Houdini had quite easily suspected that there was some fling connection between Sabrina and Albus because he personally found Albus' jokes lame.

Within, the break of Monday, Albus, Scorpius, Houdini, Natalia and Sabrina had accompanied their way to the library where they used to study even before the classes had started. Other than that, they had also been to the grassy slopes near Hagrids cabin where they were laughing at each other's jokes.

The pale Sabrina did not look the same she was at the sorting. She looked quite cheered up, laughing and quite comfortable with his friends.

Though, Albus had been to the grassy slopes but he had yet not visited Hagrid. Furthermore, his cloak had been confiscated by Professor Fairhat, who had stated Albus that Molly must be an look that how Albus had vanished in Headmistress office, so he might end up getting his cloak lost.

The break was over and now it was sometime to pull up the socks and study.

"Calm down my arse". Scorpius shot out as he was sitting in comfortable bed with his messed up hair and disturbed look.

"Look Scorpius, its ok" Houdini replied as he tried to calm down angry Scorpius. "We can control this and it's easy" Houdini continued. "It's just history". Houdini continued but he was cut by Scorpius".

"Yes! Its bloody damn history of magic, don't you get it" Scorpius cut of Houdini and rose from his chair.

At the name of "History of magic", Albus had waked up.

"Calm down Scorpius" Albus said as he was rubbing his eyes, yet who did not know of what was the matter. "It's not added this year, chill" Albus continued as he rose up and now was standing.

"Dear Mr. Potter, go check the bulletin board" Scorpius replied sarcastically.

The last time he saw the bulletin board, he was frightened. He walked to the bulletin board and read.

 _New time table for first years_

 _Monday- afternoon care for magical creatures (Ravenclaw)_

 _Evening double potions (Gryffindor)_

 _Tuesday- afternoon double history of magic (Huffelpuff)_

 _Evening charms (Gryffindor)_

 _Thursday- morning charms (Ravenclaw)_

 _Evening care for magical creatures (Huffelpuff)_

 _Friday- afternoon double transfiguration (Huffelpuff)_

 _Evening history of magic (Gryffindor)_

 _Saturday- afternoon double DADA (Ravenclaw)_

 _Evening double herbology (Huffelpuff)_

"This is not bad" Albus said as he passed his fingers over his hair.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius shot out.

"We have four classes with Huffelpuff" Albus replied with a grin.

"And the fun thing is that out of seven subjects we have four with them" he continued with a grin.

"Albus we have to give seven papers." Scorpius shot out in anger.

"Brother, read the note section perhaps" Albus replied.

Scorpius inched closer to the board and he saw

NOTE: _Their will be no annual papers taken for history of magic and care for magical creatures. Furthermore the trap forest has been removed due to security. Other than that, in lieu of Monday holiday, the Monday classes will commence on Wednesday this weeks_

"Oh, right" Scorpius muttered

"Yes, right" Albus replied.

"Now Mr. Potter, get dressed, we are hungry and then we have to head towards history of magic" Houdini said. "By the way who is the teacher?" Houdini asked in expectance of a reply.

"No, I don't know" Scorpius replied honestly.

"His name is some kind of Afterforth" Albus replied as he headed towards the room to change clothes.

"Well, let's see" Houdini replied.

Houdini and Scorpius waited for Albus to arrive. Albus had come down as he got dressed. They all headed towards the great hall. They entered the great hall and waved at Sabrina and Natalia who were sitting on the huffelpuff table, busy eating toast.

The three of them sat down and Professor McGonagall rose from his chair, she cleared his throat, seeked the attention and began "you must all know of the new timetables issued to you. Now, without taking your time. The teacher for history of magic is Aberforth Dumbledore with that the feast must begin" she concluded real quick and left the hall in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Scorpius as McGonagall passed.

"Must be something" Albus replied honestly with an uncaring attitude.

"Okay guys, we have a class with Professor Aberforth and then we head towards the library and then we head towards the charms class with the Gryffindor" Houdini said.

"Ughh! Rose filthy faces again" Albus said as he threw his pastry on the plate.

"That's likely" Houdini and Scorpius said in unison.


End file.
